Hermione Lestrange Riddle
by Colmillos
Summary: -Traducción- Hermione es realmente la hija de Bellatrix Lestrange y Lord Voldemort. ¿Cómo va a hacer en su quinto año con su padre tomando el control y su madre escapando de Azkaban. ¿Será capaz de mantener el secreto?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!

Primero: Este fic no me pertenece yo solo traduzco, todo esto pertenece a CSIChantal126 y J.K Rowling

Segundo: Ténganme piedad es mi primera traducción

15 años tenía Hermione Granger quien despertó con un sobresalto el día antes del comienzo de su quinto año en Hogwarts. Pero este año sería diferente para cada persona en el mundo mágico. Especialmente para Hermione Granger, quien era hija biológica de Bellatrix Lestrange y del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort. Hermione fue criada por su tío Lucius y su tía Narcisa, a los once años se le cambio la apariencia y fue pasada por hija de dos dentistas muggles

Hermione fue elegida para Gryffindor, así podría espiar a Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, y estaba constantemente enviándole información a su tío sobre los movimientos de aquellos dos. Ella sólo se hacía pasar por amigas de ellos, ya que en verdad, los odiaba. Harry fue el responsable de la caída de su padre y no sólo Ron pertenecía a una familia de traidores de sangre si no que además el padre de Ron fue responsable de que su madre este lejos en Azkaban con una sentencia de cadena perpetua. Debían sufrir, y Hermione Callista Lestrange Riddle se aseguraría de ello.

Hermione salió de la cama y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño privado en la Mansión Riddle. Se miró en el espejo, tenía que admitir que ella se veía hermosa. Si bien no está bajo su encanto, ella tenía el pelo largo, el color negro y rizado como el de su madre, ella también poseía unos inquietantes ojos de color verde oscuro heredados de su padre. Hermione poseía una combinación entre su madre y su padre, con su piel pálida y sus rasgos aristocráticos. Hermione entró en su dormitorio, y vio a su padre sentado en el borde de su cama. Ella suspiró y se sentó junto a él y le preguntó "¿qué pasa, padre?", "¿Estas lista para poseer tu marca?" le preguntó a su única hija. "Sí, estoy lista", Tom sacó su varita y con ella apretó la punta de la misma en contra del antebrazo izquierdo de Hermione, 3 minutos más tarde, Hermione se miró el antebrazo y vio a una hermosa rosa de color negro; incrustado allí. "recibirás la Marca Tenebrosa después de salir Hogwarts, esta rosa no provocará ninguna sospecha", dijo Tom a su hija.

"¿Vas a sacar a mi madre de Azkaban?" -preguntó Hermione, que estaba feliz de tener a su padre de vuelta y ahora quería que su madre volviera también. "Sí, pero eso te lo contare en otro momento", dijo Tom en un tono que no dejaba espacio para la discusión. Hermione suspiró y dejó a su padre, y empezó a empacar para Hogwarts.

Hermione pasó su último día antes de ir a Hogwarts, leyendo varios libros de magia oscura y pasando tiempo con Draco antes de que ella tuviera que volver a fingir que lo odiaba. Ella no tenía ganas de volver a Hogwarts bajo el disfraz de Hermione Granger, pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo ya que ella amaba a su padre y quería ayudarle. La única cosa que Hermione esta segura era que su padre no tardaría en estar en control y que su madre pronto estaría fuera de Azkaban.


	2. Chapter 2

La Plataforma 9 ¾ se hallaba repleta cuando Hermione llegó a la estación de Kings Cross. Ella intento evitar que Harry y Ron la vieran hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario. Aunque ese día, sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su lado y fue descubierta por Ron, Harry y el resto de la familia Weasley.

"Hey, Mione", dijo Harry, mientras Hermione sonreía, y los maldecía interiormente por ese estúpido apodo.

"Hola chicos, ¿cómo fue su verano?" Hermione les preguntó a sus 'mejores amigos'

"Fue bastante bueno" respondió Ron

"Si fue bueno, aunque no puedo dejar de pensar en el año pasado" respondió Harry a su pregunta.

"Mi verano fue increíble, fuimos a visitar a mi familia en Irlanda" mintió Hermione y le creyeron.

"Bueno, vamos a ir a buscar un compartimiento antes de que no hayan más " sugirió Harry

"Buena idea, Harry" Ron estuvo de acuerdo con él. Mientras que Ginny, Fred y George empezaron a caminar hasta el tren, pero Hermione encontró a Harry con la mirada perdida en la distancia.

Hermione siguió a su línea de visión y vio a su padre, de pie entre la multitud. Tomo el brazo de Harry y lo llevó hacia el tren. Ella miró a su padre y ambos se sonrieron. Ella guió a Harry en el tren al compartimiento reservado ya ocupado por Ron, Ginny, Fred y George.

En el viaje, Hermione miraba con atención a Harry y se dio cuenta de la expresión lejana en sus ojos y en su lenguaje corporal. Al llegar a Hogwarts, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo sorprendido que el estaba al ver Threstrals por primera vez. Sabía, por supuesto, que al ser testigo de la muerte de Cedric Diggory el año pasado, los podría ver. Hermione era capaz de verlos desde que tenía 10 años, porque cuando tenía esa tierna edad había matado a un mortífago que iba a unirse a la Orden del Fénix.

A medida que entraron en el Gran Salón y se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione miró por encima de la mesa de Slytherin y vio a su primo, Draco Malfoy que le mostraba sonrisa honesta y simpática. Ella sólo le devolvió la sonrisa antes de pasar a escuchar las conversaciones que sus 'amigos'.

Luego de la cena el profesor Dumbledore comenzó a hablar, Hermione lo miró, le estaba causando todo tipo de problemas a su padre. Ella había prometió que lo haría morir de una forma rápida o de una forma muy lenta y dolorosa.

Hermione suavizó sus facciones y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando Dumbledore los despidió, se fue a su dormitorio y se dirigió directamente a su cama.


	3. Chapter 3 NOTA IMPORTANTE

Hola queridas lectoras (no sé si hay un hombre que lea alguno de mi fics así que lo dejaré así) lamento informar que todos mis fics, absolutamente todos mis fics, van a quedar en proceso de espera ya que estoy demasiado cargada con tenis y karate, el colegio, el centro general de alumnos entre otros. Además el estrés que conllevan mis estudios no me permite concentrarme, todos los días llego a las ocho a mi casa y no tengo tiempo para nada así que la próxima vez que publique puede ser a fines de diciembre e inicios de enero. Espero que respeten mi decisión y sigan leyendo mis fics cuando vuelva a ellos.

Con cariño,

Atte. Colmillos


End file.
